Calls to landline based phones face several disadvantages not present in calls to mobile devices. The mobility of landline based calls is limited compared to mobile devices. Additionally, landlines may have multiple extensions, and privacy during a call may be impeded by another individual picking up an extension. However, transferring calls from a landline to a mobile device is too cumbersome and disruptive and may not be an option for resolving the disadvantages of a landline call.